Probabilidades compartidas
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Sobre la película - no el libro. El sitio no tiene habilitada la película


Bridget era feliz. Cuarenta y cuatro años de espera para tenerlo todo. Estaba comprometida, era madre, tenía su propia columna en uno de los diarios más famosos de Londres y, siendo que su vida nunca había sido nada convencional, además tenía a Jack.

Todo el drama - porque para Bridget, la vida no es vida sin una pizca de drama - de su embarazo y las desquiciadas circunstancias tras el, se resolvió luego del parto y la prueba de paternidad que probó, sin duda alguna, que Mark Darcy era el padre de su bebé.

Jack aceptó con un poco de desencanto las noticias, pero decidió en ese preciso momento, que nada ni nadie le apartaría de la vida de Bridget y el bebé.

Mark, por otro lado – y no es que se esperara otra cosa, considerando su naturaleza – pidió un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas.

Tres días después, se presentó en casa de Bridget, con un camión de mudanzas, las llaves de su nueva casa, un arreglo que presentar a todos los involucrados sobre como sería el futuro para esa nueva, y original por decir lo menos, familia, y una propuesta de matrimonio para Bridget.

La casa de dos pisos, en un suburbio de Londres, contaba con tres habitaciones, un estudio, un gran comedor y un inmenso jardín.

Los primeros meses se pasaron en arreglar el cuarto del bebé, y ampliando el despacho para contener dos oficinas funcionales. Jack volvió a los Estados Unidos para arreglar sus asuntos y prepararse para mudar su residencia definitiva a Londres. Mark tomó un importante puesto administrativo en los juzgados, con opción de tomar algunos casos importantes de cuando en cuando.

Bridget sobrevivió los primeros tres meses de ser madre, disfrutándolos como lo hacía con todo en la vida. Aterrorizada casi todo el tiempo, despertando a media noche porque no escuchaba al bebé llorar y echar a correr a su cuarto para encontrar a Mark con él en sus brazos, arrullándolo con una canción de cuna, los ojos cargados de sueño y una sonrisa de completa felicidad en sus labios.

Luego de ese primer trimestre, se decidió dejar la boda para cuando William cumpliera un año y Mark estuviera seguro de que eso esa realmente lo que quería.

Jack regresó para quedarse de forma definitiva, y fue entonces que la nueva y grandiosa vida de Bridget comenzó en serio.

Bridget sabía que Jack la amaba, y ella lo amaba también, aunque no con la misma pasión y devoción con que amaba a Mark. Jack adoraba a William y el pequeño parecía corresponderle.

Mark pasó los primeros días luego de la llegada de Jack, un poco distante de todos. Le había cedido las noches en vela a Jack y, deliberadamente, salía de la casa para dejarla a ella y a Jack a solas. Bridget sabía que hacer todo eso era difícil para Mark y que, si realmente deseaban que las cosas funcionaran, necesitaban discutir seriamente como sería la dinámica en esa compleja relación entre tres personas que compartían su amor por una cuarta que solo sabía corresponder amor con amor.

En una de las salidas de Mark, Bridget decidió hablar con Jack. Contaba con que la personalidad más abierta de este ayudara a relajar un poco la de Mark.

\- Tu Darcy es un perfecto idiota, ¿no te parece? – Jack le había preparado un licuado energético que sabía a estofado pero que servía a su propósito. – Cada vez que sale de casa me hace sentir como si le estuviera robando algo y no me gusta para nada sentirme así. Y ese contrato o lo que sea que nos presentó para organizar esto de vivir todos juntos no está resultando ser para nada satisfactorio.

\- De eso quería hablarte, Jack. Creo que esto no resulta ser justo en nada para ti. En verdad apreció que quieras ser parte de la vida de William y que… - Jack se le acercó, besándola como entonces. Bridget correspondió al beso, aceptando finalmente que ella también deseaba tener eso.

\- No estoy aquí solo por William, Bridget. Ambos lo sabemos y sé que Mark también lo sabe y aceptó todo esto solo porque está enamorado de ti como un estúpido. – Bridget lo besó de nuevo, feliz de que Jack entendiera su preocupación. – Ahora solo nos falta convencerlo de que no solo compartimos los tres nuestro amor por ese pequeño adorable que tienes por hijo, sino que podemos, y sé que te sonará algo desquiciado, compartir otra clase de amor entre nosotros tres.

Bridget se apartó un poco para poder mirarlo mejor. Jack le sonrió, bajando la mirada, ligeramente avergonzado.

\- No me mires así. ¡Por favor! Tú lo conoces por más tiempo que yo y has estado enamorada de él por más de diez años. El tipo es encantador, brillante, y no puedes contradecirme en esto, sexy como el demonio.

\- Todo eso es cierto, pero no, no entiendo a donde quieres llegar con eso. – Jack la miró, con ese brillo travieso en los ojos claros. Escucharon a William balbucear desde el corralito donde lo ponían a dormir cuando estaban en la sala. Jack estaba más cerca y fue por él, mientras Bridget iba a la cocina a prepararle el biberón.

\- Recuerdas mi algoritmo, ¿verdad? – Jack revisaba el pañal de William mientras esperaban a que su biberón estuviera listo. Bridget tenía que reconocer que Jack era mejor que Mark cuando se trataba de esos pequeños detalles cotidianos de la crianza. Mark aun parecía tener miedo de lastimar al bebé cada vez que lo tomaba en brazos – En un momento de ocio, subí los perfiles de nosotros tres y luego de hacer algunas modificaciones, corrí una simulación sobre una relación entre los tres. – Bridget lanzó un grito cuando, en su confusión por las palabras de Jack, dejó que la fórmula caliente se desbordara del hervidor.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Jack se le acercó con William en sus brazos.

\- ¿Estás loco? – Bridget le gritó mientras seguía limpiando la barra de la cocina. – Y si, estoy bien.

\- ¿Segura? – Se le acercó para revisar su mano y Bridget lo apartó, para luego lavarse la mano con agua tibia.

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – Terminó con la preparación del biberón y Jack le pasó a William. Todos se sentaron en la sala.

\- No vas a creer el resultado, Bridgs. 96% de compatibilidad para los tres. Es realmente impresionante. Subí el nuevo algoritmo al sitio y en dos semanas se ha convertido en nuestra segunda consulta más popular. Abrí una cuenta de banco para William con un porcentaje de esas ganancias. Y no voy a discutirlo y, obviamente, Mark no debe saberlo.

Bridget apretó los labios, no muy convencida, pero Jack puso sus ojos de cachorro y no pudo más que aceptar.

\- Así que, luego de ver nuestras probabilidades juntos, me puse a considerar, realmente considerar, que podía salir de todo eso.

\- Y ¿qué? ¿vas a conquistar a mi prometido? ¿acaso crees que Mark Darcy…? – Bridget se quedó sin palabras, sin saber como continuar.

\- Soy bastante encantador, soy evidentemente atractivo, no debe ser tan difícil. – Bridget lo miraba con la boca abierta, genuinamente sorprendida de que Jack en serio estuviera considerando hacerlo.

\- ¡Es ridículo, Jack! y sexy, pero ¡totalmente ridículo! – Bridget sintió sus mejillas encenderse al imaginarse como sería: los tres, juntos, en su cama. - ¡Oh, por Dios!

\- Bridgs, no sólo es sobre el aspecto sexual, aunque es parte importante de todo el proceso – Jack la miró fijo y Bridget se cubrió el rostro con su mano libre, provocando una carcajada de Jack -, es la convivencia, es el compartir la responsabilidad de William entre los tres, es el estar ahí el uno para el otro. Seguro que Mark podrá ver las ventajas de todo eso y entre los dos veremos como convencerlo de también aceptar la parte divertida, ¿sabes?

Escucharon el auto entrando en la cochera y Bridget miró a Jack con los ojos muy abiertos, haciéndole gestos para que guardara silencio, a lo que Jack contestó guiñándole el ojo y echando a andar hacia la puerta. William aun no terminaba su biberón y Bridget estaba, figurativamente, con las manos atadas.

\- ¡Jack, por favor! – Bridget susurraba, suplicando con la mirada, pero Jack la ignoró, abriendo la puerta antes de que Mark pusiera la llave en la cerradura.

\- ¡Bienvenido a casa, Mark! – Jack tomó el portafolio de su mano, dejándolo sobre el sillón más cercano, para luego ayudarle a quitarse el abrigo, aprovechando la confusión del recién llegado. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Mark miró a Bridget, preguntándole que sucedía con la mirada, pero ella solo le sonrió, volviendo su atención a William y su biberón.

\- Estaba pensando, ¿qué tal si le pedimos a Marco tu pizza favorita? Margarita, ¿no?, abrimos una botella de vino y si William se duerme temprano, podemos ver una película. Suena como un buen plan, ¿no te parece, Bridgs? – William había terminado su biberón y estaba ocupada haciéndolo eructar.

\- Suena genial, ¿no crees, Mark? – Les dio la espalda, volviendo a la cocina para poner el biberón en el fregador, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Jack le había pasado un brazo por el hombro a Mark, quien se dejó guiar hasta la cocina, aun sorprendido por la peculiar recepción. Jack se le acercó un poco más, cerrando los ojos e inspirando profundamente.

\- Mmmh, esa colonia tuya, no logro descifrar cual es, pero tengo que decirlo, realmente te sienta bien. – Ambos se volvieron a mirar a Bridget, cuando escucharon el ruido de trastes cayendo. Bridget acomodó el desorden, sus manos temblando ligeramente.

\- Es una edición especial de Paco Rabbane. – Mark, respondió, incapaz de ir contra su naturaleza británica. – Llamaré a Marco y luego subiré a cambiarme. – Se acercó a Bridget para tomar a William entre sus brazos y darle un par de besos. – Hola, Bridget. – La besó suavemente el los labios y Bridget se derritió a su caricia.

\- Y qué ¿no hay un beso para mi? – Con una sonrisa en los labios, Mark se apartó de Bridget para girarse a mirar a Jack, a quien ella le miraba con los ojos llenos de terror.

\- No veo porqué no. – Mark respondió acercándose a Jack con William en sus brazos. Jack se había quedado quieto, la sonrisa congelada en sus labios, la sorpresa brillando en sus ojos. Mark le dio un beso en la mejilla y Jack cerró los ojos, tragó saliva y tuvo que evitar la mirada de Mark cuando sintió el rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Pide tu la pizza, mientras me cambio. William, ve con mamá, vuelvo en un momento. – Volvió a besar al bebé antes de dárselo a su madre y subió a su habitación.

Bridget se le acercó a Jack, quien se había cubierto la boca con la mano y tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Bridget susurraba, mirando hacia la escalera para volver su mirada a Jack.

\- Solo bromeaba, lo juro, nunca pensé que… - Su mano volvió a su boca luego de hablar, por un largo segundo. - ¡Oh, por Dios, Bridgs! ¡Mírame! Aun estoy ruborizado, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Jack? – Bridget le dio un golpe en el brazo.

\- ¿Conmigo? Él me besó, Bridget, como si nada, como si fuera algo normal. – Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello. – Te juró que mi corazón dejó de latir, fue tan… inesperado. Tan ¡oh, Dios!, mira, tengo la piel de gallina.

\- ¡Hombres! – Bridget volvió a la cocina, tomó el teléfono y pidió la pizza. Jack aun seguía en medio de la sala, murmurando para si. Luego de colgar, Bridget se puso a considerar todo lo que había sucedido esa noche y no supo que sentir.

\- Estamos jodidos, Bridgs. – Jack la miró cuando escucharon los pasos bajar la escalera.

\- No me digas. – William estaba quedándose dormido y Bridget se dirigió a las escaleras, cruzándose con Mark. – Voy a llevarlo a su cuna. Busca el vino mientras regreso. Y ve si puedes hacer que Jack se calme un poco. No está acostumbrado a ser el receptor de tus muestras de afecto. – Bridget le susurraba las palabras a Mark, mientras ambos miraban a Jack, quien estaba sentado en la sala, pretendiendo leer una revista.

\- ¿Celosa? – Bridget lo miró sobresaltada, confundida por el tono de su voz, por el brillo travieso en su mirada.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Dios, ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos hoy? – Bridget siguió subiendo y Mark siguió su camino a la alacena donde guardaban el vino.

\- Jack. – Jack alzó la cabeza al escuchar a Mark llamarlo desde la cocina. – Necesito ayuda para escoger el vino.

Se levantó del sofá, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los jeans, sin saber que hacer con ellas, mientras caminaba a la cocina, hasta la puerta abierta de la pequeña cava que Mark había puesto ahí.

Mark vestía unos pants deslavados y una playera que ya había visto sus mejores días. A Jack seguía costándole trabajo verle en su ropa de estar en casa, luego de relacionar toda su persona a los hermosos y caros trajes a la medida que usaba en el trabajo. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, observándole parase de puntillas para revisar los anaqueles superiores.

\- Creo que por aquí tengo una botella de Merlot pero no se si quisieras algo diferente. – Mark lo invitó con un gesto a acercarse, señalándole un espacio en la estantería. Jack se acercó, revisando las botellas que Mark le señalara, considerando sus opciones. Le pasó un par de botellas a Mark, quien las colocó en una mesa cercana. Jack, de puntillas, revisaba un par de botellas, cuando sintió a Mark detrás de él, su pecho contra su espalda. Cerca.

Demasiado cerca.

El aroma de la maldita colonia llenó sus pulmones y Jack sintió los cabellos de su nuca erizarse cuando Mark puso su mano sobre su hombro para ayudarse a alcanzar una botella. Mark puso la botella frente a él y a Jack le tomó un largo segundo el entender que Mark esperaba que la tomara.

Y a Mark le tomó casi un minuto el quitar su mano de su hombro y apartarse para permitirle moverse.

\- Dejemos respirar esto mientras llega la cena. – La mano de Mark se poso en su espalda, bajando despacio hasta su cintura, empujándolo un poco para hacerlo caminar frente a él.

Jack se sentía como en Punk´d y la sensación no le gustaba para nada.

\- Te ves algo pálido, Jack, ¿seguro que te sientes bien? – Jack se congeló en donde estaba parado cuando la mano de Mark se posó en su cuello, sus largos dedos acariciando suavemente su mejilla, acercándose un poco hacía él.

Toda la situación estaba volviéndose bizarra, ridícula. Él debía ser quien estuviera haciendo esas maniobras seductoras con Mark, no al revés.

Porqué lo que Mark estaba haciendo era eso, ¿cierto?

\- Mark…

\- ¿Si? - Jack podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Mark a centímetros del suyo.

\- ¿Estás, uhm – Jack tragó saliva, se humedeció los labios con la lengua, hizo un esfuerzo para alzar la vista y mirar a Mark a los ojos -, tratando de seducirme? – Los dedos de Mark subieron hasta sus cabellos y Jack se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

\- No lo sé – Mark redujo la distancia y Jack pudo sentir su aliento sobre sus labios -, ¿qué te parece a ti que estoy haciendo?

Jack sonrió nervioso, abrió la boca para contestar, pero no pudo hacerlo. Los labios de Mark estaban sobre los suyos y el mundo se había puesto patas arriba en el lapso de un latido de su corazón y el siguiente.

Sus manos encontraron su camino a la cintura de Mark, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. No entendía que estaba sucediendo. Era demasiado difícil pensar con claridad cuando Mark Darcy está besándote con descuidada pasión en la cava adjunta a la cocina de la casa de su prometida, con quien compartes un techo, un bebé y, si tomaba en cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento – Mark jalando sus cabellos para encontrar el ángulo ideal para robarle el alma a besos, su pierna insinuándose entre las suyas -, quizá algo más.

Les llevó un par de segundos escuchar el timbre de la puerta, seguido de los gritos de Bridget pidiéndoles que abrieran o el bebé despertaría. Mark fue el primero en reaccionar, apartándose un poco para recuperar el aliento. Jack aun tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, buscando a ciegas los labios de Mark.

Mark le dio un último beso y salió de la cava para ir a atender la puerta. Jack abrió los ojos y se tambaleó cuando intentó dar un paso. A traspiés su espalda encontró una pared cercana y se quedó ahí un momento, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Escuchó voces en la sala y al entrar se encontró con Bridget con una caja de pizza en sus manos, reclamándole a Mark el no haber abierto la puerta. Dos pares de ojos se clavaron en él, mientras su mirada iba de Mark a Bridget, tratando de decir algo, pero sin poder articular una palabra.

\- Jack, ¿qué sucede, te encuentras bien? – Bridget dejó la pizza sobre la mesa y se acercó a Jack, quien tenía la vista fija en Mark. Le vio humedecerse los labios con la lengua, para luego sonreírle divertido.

Eso fue el tope para Jack.

\- Bridgs – apartó a Bridget y echó a andar hacia Mark. – Creo que Mark acaba de besuquearme en la cava de tu cocina.

\- ¿Qué? – Escuchó a Bridget murmurar mientras se acercaba a ellos. – Mark, ¿qué…?

\- Quizá olvidaste que cada vez que alguien utiliza tu sitio web para revisar la compatibilidad con otra persona, se envía un correo electrónico a los involucrados. – Bridget observó el rostro de Jack cuando entendió lo que Mark estaba diciéndoles. – Bridget borra sin leer cualquier correo que no tiene que ver con su trabajo o los personales, pero yo reviso el mío cada día, a conciencia, por mi trabajo, ¿sabes? – Bridget se dejó caer en el sofá, asimilando lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Hace unos días me llegó una notificación de tu sitio web, donde se me informaba que habías consultado la compatibilidad entre nosotros tres. 96%. Yo conocía la compatibilidad de Bridget contigo y conmigo y, considerando que recibirías un correo, no me atreví a revisar mi compatibilidad contigo. – Mark echó a andar a la cocina, de donde volvió un momento después con la botella y tres copas de vino, que colocó en la mesa del comedor, bajo la mirada confundida de Jack y Bridget.

\- ¿Y? – Jack preguntó, un poco alterado. - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que pasó? – Bridget lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – Oh, porque pasó, te lo juro, y fue, bueno, tu sabes bien como es, Bridgs. – Jack bajo la cabeza, esquivando la mirada de Bridget.

\- Pasé varios días considerando las implicaciones de la situación. - Mark se sentó en una silla del comedor, como si de repente se sintiera cansado. - Siendo honestos, los tres vivimos juntos, compartimos gastos, amamos a William y…- Mark se quedó sin palabras. Los miró a ambos, con un gesto de rendición en su rostro. – Ya somos una familia. Sé que amas a Bridget, Jack, y sé que ella siente algo por ti. Yo, que le vamos a hacer, estoy loco por ella y solo deseo que sea feliz. Y un 96% debe significar algo, ¿no?

Jack se acercó y tomó asiento en una silla junto a la de Mark. Bridget se les acercó, manteniendo algo de distancia.

\- Solo si tu realmente quieres que sea así. – Jack cubrió con sus manos las manos que Mark tenía sobre su regazo. – No sería justo que estés haciendo algo con lo que no estás de acuerdo solo para que el resto de nosotros sea feliz.

\- Jack tiene razón, Mark. – Bridget se les acercó, besando a Mark en los cabellos y tomando la mano que Jack le ofrecía. – Los tres estamos en esto o este arreglo termina aquí. Después de todos estos años, nunca pondría mi felicidad por encima de la tuya. Nunca.

Mark abrazó a Bridget por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, sin apartar su mirada de Jack, quien los miraba a ambos, esperando su decisión, con un gesto de preocupación.

\- Quizá debamos ir despacio con todo esto de los tres juntos y…- Jack se puso de pie y Bridget y Mark lo miraron, sobresaltados.

\- ¿Despacio, dices? – Jack abrió la botella y se sirvió casi media copa, que bebió de un trago. – Casi me da un aneurisma hace cinco minutos en esa cava y ¿hablas de ir despacio?

Ahora era Mark el que se ruborizaba y Bridget tuvo que aceptar que algo realmente había pasado entre ellos.

\- Un minuto más y me habría puesto de rodillas ahí mismo, Mark Darcy, lo juro.

\- Jack, por Dios. – Bridget se cubrió el rostro, avergonzada de si misma por haberse imaginado la escena.

\- Después de cenar, quizá debamos hablarlo. – Mark llenó las copas y le dio una a Bridget y le devolvió la suya a Jack.

\- Nos saltamos la película y los tres nos acurrucamos en el sofá. – Bridget sugirió.

\- Pido ser el primero en besar a Mark. – Jack tomó camino a la cocina para ir por platos y Bridget miró a Mark fijamente.

\- ¿Debo estar celosa, entonces?

\- Solo un poco. – Mark acarició sus cabellos y la besó con ternura.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Eso es hacer trampa!


End file.
